V of Faceness (Part 3)
V of Faceness (Part 3) is the third part of the eleventh episode of The Super Evil Guy Super Show! Summary After attacking the Black House and possessing George W. Bush, the Viacom logo seeks out Raiza and fights him. Script Scene 1 Raiza lands in New Mario's ruined lab, looking around and swiping a finger across his brow. RAIZA: Phew. New Mario, I'm b--hey, where'd he go? Raiza frantically overturns the numerous boxes in the lab as the camera shows an over-the-shoulder view of the boxes, then pans out to show Raiza wading through them. Then, he picks up a ouija board. RAIZA: Hey, what's this? The camera zooms in on the ouija board as its needle begins to spin and point to various letters. RAIZA: Wait, I'm getting a telepathic signal... A cloudy, red version of New Mario's face expands from the middle of the ouija board and hovers above Raiza's head. NEW MARIO: Raiza, it's me. I'm communicating with you from the afterlife via the ouija board in my lab. RAIZA: New Mario, what happened? I should've gotten to the lab sooner... NEW MARIO: It wasn't your fault. The ouija board summoned some sort of evil spirit from Hell that possesses people's faces. It's shaped like a V. RAIZA: Wait, the ouija board summoned a spirit from Hell? It can do that? NEW MARIO: Not usually. I guess I shouln't have put it in that box I found in a Native American burial ground. Raiza's expression turns sour and he rolls his eyes. RAIZA: ...Seriously? NEW MARIO: Either way, Raiza, you have to find it! Find it and avenge my death! New Mario's face disappears as Raiza nods and blasts out of the ruined lab. Fade to black. Scene 2 Cut to George W. Bush's office in the Black House, where the possessed Evil Guy is being held down by the Men in the Suits. His clothes are badly burnt, and he is twitching slightly, with some sparks of electricity being visible every now and then. THE KING: Mah boi, this assailant bears a certain resemblance to a Mr. Evil Guy, who prevented cupcakes from becoming the world's national pastry! GEORGE W. BUSH: The who and the which? HILLARY CLINTON: He's no enemy of ours, Mr. President. GEORGE W. BUSH: Then why did he attack us? And, more importantly, why in tarnation did he barge into my office without permission?! SQUADALA MAN: Squadala! Look at his face! Squadala Man lifts Evil Guy's face off the floor, revealing it to be the Viacom Logo. The logo peels itself off Evil Guy's face and floats toward George W. Bush. HILLARY CLINTON: Mr. President, get away from that thing! GEORGE W. BUSH: Ooh...shiny... The Viacom logo attaches itself to George W. Bush's face. He reaches under his desk and presses a hidden button before smashing through the window behind him and hovering in the air. The Men in the Suits whip out their guns and point them at the Viacom logo. VIACOM LOGO: I have...received word...of the rogue Man in the Suit... SHIGERU MIYAMOTO: My rival?! How? VIACOM LOGO: Raiza. S. Guy...alias "That Sony Guy"...has been spotted in the premises...I have launched a thermonuclear missile to dispose of him... HILLARY CLINTON: But Mr. President, how will you guide it to Raiza's location? VIACOM LOGO: I'll have to track him down myself using my psychic powers...which is why I have set the missile to follow me to Raiza's location... ALL: What?! That's crazy! SQUADALA MAN: Squadalaaa!!! The possessed George W. Bush flies toward the horizon in reverse as a trail of smoke follows him through the sky. Fade to black. Scene 3 Fade in to a darkened sky, showing Raiza's silhouette against the full moon. He is flying above the Fire Flower farm on the outskirts of Toad Town. RAIZA: All right, evil spirit, I know you're here somewhere. Silence. Raiza stops and hovers in mid-air. A whistling "fweeeeeeeeeeee" noise grows louder and louder. RAIZA: Huh? Suddenly, the possessed George W. Bush smacks into Raiza from below, uppercutting him. Before Raiza can react, Possessed Bush snap-kicks him in the stomach and flies around him, placing him in a choke-hold. RAIZA (Gasping for air): Bush...what are you... VIACOM LOGO: Raiza. I have taken over the President, and your former boss, and am giving you a chance to turn yourself in. RAIZA: Or else...? VIACOM LOGO: Look up. Raiza looks up just as the thermonuclear missile explodes in Raiza's face. The camera zooms in on Raiza's face, swept back by the explosion, as his eyes tear up and his nose begins to bleed. RAIZA: Oof, my face. That was pretty painful. VIACOM LOGO: You're still alive? How? Raiza summons a giant grappling hook to pull Possessed Bush off his back, turning to face him and using the hook to hold him in place. RAIZA: Your face! You must be that evil spirit! The Viacom logo peels off George W. bush's face, floating toward Raiza. RAIZA: I'mma firin' mah lazer! Raiza's eyes bug out and his mouth drops open as he fires a crimson laser from his mouth. The Viacom logo melts in front of Raiza's face. RAIZA: Phew! Time to kill two birds with one stone. Raiza releases the grappling hook holding George W. Bush. The camera follows it as it falls to the ground, making a crater in the earth outside the Fire Flower farm. Raiza's voice is heard from above. RAIZA: Muahahahaha! Evil Guy, you're next! Fade to black. THE END Moral Protect the President. Trivia The letters on the ouija board are an anagram for "Genesis does what Nintendon't", a popular slogan by Sega which inspired the creation of Nintendon't itself.